


О мотелях

by Kildare



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: Рекс озабочен квартирным вопросом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisenok_Lis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/gifts).



> Лисенку <3
> 
> Очень флафф, ОЖП-друзья, типанемногоюмор. Каноншто, канонзачем. Теоретически приквел к фику ["Не было такой и не будет"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6203503) Лисенка (нерейтинговое продолжение к рейтинговому фику - умею, практикую, скажите спасибо, что не свадьба)

— Если эта идиотская война когда-нибудь закончится, я знаю, чем я займусь остаток своей жизни.  
  
Рекс был пьян — слегка, недоволен — достаточно, и в текущий момент одинок — настолько, что счел дроида-бармена достойным собеседником. Тем более, что кроме него, в баре в середине дня практически никого не было.  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Я буду ездить по мотелям и составлять о них отзывы. Ведь кто-то всю эту чушь пишет! Слушай, — Рекс уставился в лежащий перед ним датапад и начал читать — «Приют Ранкора» предоставит вам лучшие номера на ваш вкус. Тишина и уют — вас никто не побеспокоит в пределах оплаченного вами времени. Доступ в голонет, возможность выбора проекции окна из шести вариантов, уборка раз в сутки, полностью разумный персонал. Завтрак и частные каналы оплачиваются отдельно».  
  
Рекс фыркнул и выключил датапад.  
  
— Вот скажи мне, кто в своем уме поедет в место, которое называется «Приют Ранкора»?  
  
— Исходя из общегалактического закона 9763-дробь-65-эй-ди, запрещающего содержание крупных хищных животных, представляющих опасность для большинства разумных видов, вне их среды обитания, в особенности — в крупных мегаполисах, без имеющегося заверенного сертификата, подтверждающего род деятельности, позволяющий игнорировать этот закон, смею предположить, что в данном случае вряд ли владельцы этого заведения имели ввиду живых ранкоров.  
  
Рекс несколько секунд молча смотрел на дроида, невозмутимо продолжавшего протирать стойку, затем пробормотал под нос «тупая железяка» и вновь включил датапад, хмуро уставившись в него.  
  
  
— Подобрал себе собеседника по уму? — раздался мягкий, слегка насмешливый голос у него над ухом.  
  
Рекс пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляд от датапада, и кивнул на стул рядом с ним.  
  
— Не рановато ли для вечерней смены? — спросил он, дождавшись пока высокая, стройная тви’лечка устроится поудобней и кивнет бармену, заказывая себе напиток.  
  
— Не рановато ли, — она дотянулась до панели на руке Рекса, нажала на кнопку и посмотрела на загоревшиеся цифры, — для виски, капитан?  
  
Рекс мотнул головой и посмотрел, наконец, на собеседницу.  
  
— Это пойло так же далеко от виски, как сепы от захвата Корусанта. Лита, вот объясни мне, кто вообще додумался сделать протокольного дроида барменом?  
  
— Хей, — усмехнулась Лита,- он, между прочим, все слышит и очень обидчивый.  
  
— Оу. Ну передай ему мои не-искренние извинения.  
  
Лита снова рассмеялась.  
  
— Знаешь, на его месте я бы плюнула тебе в стакан.  
  
— Судя по вкусовым ощущениям, он так и сделал, — вздохнул Рекс, возвращаясь к своему датападу.  
  
Лита с интересом наклонилась ближе, рассматривая бегущие по экрану строки.  
  
— Ждешь своего друга?  
  
Рекс покачал головой.  
  
— Не сегодня.  
  
— Поэтому ты такой хмурый?  
  
Рекс пожал плечами — скрывать что-либо от Литы давным-давно не имело смысла.  


***

  
  
С того самого момента, когда он, новоиспеченный капитан, формально обмывавший звание со своими парнями в 79м, на самом деле же сидевший в углу, наблюдая за всеобщим весельем, не спросил ее внезапно — где-то между пятой и седьмой порцией виски — насколько ненормально то, что он влюблен в одного из своих братьев. Лита только пожала плечами и выразила надежду, что не в того, что в данный момент танцевал на столе — это ущемляло ее профессиональную гордость.  
Рекс часто думал, что такая девушка, как Лита забыла в 79м — вряд ли тут прилично платили, — но на все его вопросы она лишь отвечала, что ей просто нравятся клоны. «Вы, ребята, очень милые — говорила она. — И всегда держитесь друг за друга. И, знаешь, у меня дома восемь братьев. Наверное, мне просто не хватает мужского внимания». Рекс смеялся и говорил, что тут-то мужского внимания хоть отбавляй.  
  
  
— Если ты достаточно пьян, чтобы рассказать об этом мне, значит ты достаточно смел, чтобы сказать ему об этом же? — спросила она, когда Рекс, упорно отбрасывая мысль, что копает себе трехметровую могилу, рассказал ей о своих мучениях, длящихся, кажется, еще с Камино.  
  
— Это... — он запнулся, — другое.  
  
— Да-а-а, — протянула она. — Признаваться в неуставных отношениях…  
  
— Да не было никаких…  
  
-...да хотя бы в мыслях, о неуставных отношениях танцовщице из бара, это, конечно же не так страшно как пойти к человеку, которого любишь и сказать ему об этом. Нет, конечно же надо ждать, изводить себя до последнего, чтобы в один прекрасный момент осознать, что война имеет свой — не столь мягкий — взгляд на это все.  
  
  
Спорить с Литой всегда было бесполезно.  


***

  
  
— «Крик Мунлока»... Слушай, а мунлоки вообще кричат?  
  
— На ультразвуке. Не ходи туда. Пару сезонов назад предыдущего владельца зарезали прямо у него в комнате. Не то, чтобы это как-то влияло на сервис, но персонал переделал его бывшую комнату под номер, переставил нумерацию, и даже под пытками не признается в какой конкретно комнате было убийство. Не думаю, что ты хочешь засыпать в постели, на которой валялся труп иторианца.  
  
Рекс со вздохом отодвинул датапад и устало потер глаза.  
  
— Знаешь, примерно в половине мотелей, где мне случилось побывать, кажется, кого-то убили. И в четверти из них, судя по запаху, трупы даже не убирали.  
  
— Отчаянный ты человек, Рекс.  
  
— Скорей, отчаявшийся. Не представляешь как сложно найти место, где не будут задавать лишних вопросов, и вообще обращать на нас внимания, но чтобы оно при этом не выглядело как логово охотников за головами. Может посоветуешь чего?  
  
Лита ответила не сразу, задумчиво рассматривая Рекса.  
  
— Милый, — наконец заговорила она, — а ты не думал о чем-нибудь кроме мотелей?  
  
— Думал. Но двадцать парней в моей казарме вряд ли согласятся на такое зрелище.  
  
Лита рассмеялась и покачала головой.  
  
— Они просто будут завидовать. Держи. — Она протянула ему маленькую пластиковую карту, на которую Рекс тут же уставился с удивлением.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Ключ от моей квартиры.  
  
— Но…  
  
Лита махнула рукой, перебивая Рекса.  
  
— Я тут все равно практически круглосуточно. Ты, главное, предупреди заранее, если что. И два условия.  
  
Рекс аккуратно взял карту из рук Литы.  
  
— Какие?  
  
— Мебель не ломать, — усмехнулась она.  
  
Рекс серьезно кивнул.  
  
— А второе?  
  
— Поговори со своим вечно хмурым другом, чтобы его увольнительные не совпадали с увольнительными Грегора.  
  
Рекс, потянувшись, и едва не свалившись при этом со стула, внезапно обнял Литу.  
  
— Договорились. Только вот неправда, он не вечно хмурый.  
  
Лита улыбнулась, мягко высвобождаясь из объятий Рекса и потрепала его по макушке.  
  
— Ага, вот только сколько я за ним не наблюдаю, улыбается он, только глядя на тебя. А теперь проваливай отсюда, мне надо готовиться к работе.  
  
— Ты чудо! — Рекс на прощание чмокнул ее в щеку, сгреб датапад со стойки и двинулся к двери.  
  
  
— Рекс! — Лита окликнула его, когда тот уже был почти у самого выхода.  
  
— Ммм?  
  
— Как все прошло тогда? Ну, в тот раз.  
  
Вместо ответа Рекс только прижал палец у губам, отсалютовал ей с шальной улыбкой, и скрылся в дверях.  


***

  
  
— Тебе вообще знакомо значение слова «сюрприз»?  
  
— Да, но «сюрпризом» это, пожалуй, перестало быть еще в тот раз, когда ты довез меня до транспортного узла в секторе CG-85 и бросил там одного, умчавшись на том спидере, на котором мы приехали, к своему генералу. Кажется это был третий, да?  
  
— Эй, я же извинился!  
  
— Через месяц, Рекс. Ты сделал это через месяц.  
  
— Ну я не виноват, что блокада у того криффового куска камня длилась так долго. Сила, да у него даже названия нет, только какой-то зубодробительный номер, который я даже не пытался запомнить, ну зачем сепам сдался этот булыжник?  
  
Коди только вздохнул и откинулся на пассажирском кресле спидера.  
  
— Там аутпост и перевалочный пункт на пути к Горну. А там барадиум и все такое. Колоссальные запасы топлива…  
  
Рекс мотнул головой, прерывая его.  
  
— Да понимаю я, просто, ну... — он запнулся на мгновение и посмотрел на Коди — соскучился.  
  
Коди ничего не ответил, только мягко усмехнулся.  
  
— К тому же, — продолжил Рекс, — это оправдание уж точно лучше твоего, когда тебе опять пришлось искать лайтсэйбер Кеноби!  
  
На этот раз Коди не выдержал и рассмеялся:  
  
— Ладно, подловил.  
  
— Нет, серьезно, ты бы на него маячок, что ли повесил…  
  
— Я думал над этим.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да. Рекс, смотри вперед а не на меня. Будет не очень весело если мы в очередной раз не доедем, потому что попадем в аварию.  
  
— Это сложно.  
  
— Вести спидер? Неужели?  
  
— Смотреть не на тебя.  
  
— Рекс!  
  
— Ну что?!  


***

  
  
— Что скажешь?  
  
Коди задумчиво пожал плечами, обводя взглядом помещение, но не спешил отвечать.  
  
Квартирка была небольшая — совмещенная со спальней гостиная, и крошечная — Рекс хмыкнул, открыв дверь и заглянув внутрь — кухня. Однако, не смотря на довольно скудную обстановку и почти солдатский (восемь братьев так повлияли? — на мгновение задумался Рекс) порядок она была…  
  
— Милая.  
  
— Милая?  
  
— Ты так не считаешь?  
  
Рекс усмехнулся.  
  
— Я никогда не предполагал, что слово «милый» существует в твоем лексиконе. Но ты прав, тут действительно очень мило и…  
  
— Уютно.  
  
Рекс аккуратно положил ключ-карту на тумбочку у входа и осторожно прошел по комнате к окну — к реальному окну, не к очередной этой идиотской мотельной голопроекции. Вид из окна, правда, был, на редкость живописным — разрисованная люминесцентной краской (без особого мастерства, зато со старанием) стена соседнего корпуса, но какая разница, если это окно действительно было настоящим.  
  
— Окей, у меня два вопроса.  
  
Рекс отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на Коди. Тот легко провел пальцами по спинке стоящего рядом стула и продолжил:  
  
— Во-первых, кто хозяин, а во-вторых, не выгонят ли нас отсюда в самый неподходящий момент? Есть еще третий, но до него мы дойдем по обстоятельствам.  
  
— Ты ведь помнишь Литу? — улыбнулся Рекс.  
  
— Литу? В смысле, ту самую Литу? Которая…  
  
— Да-да, ее.  
  
Коди осмотрелся еще раз.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что эта квартира может принадлежать танцовщице из бара.  
  
— То есть, ты до этого бывал во многих квартирах, принадлежащих танцовщицам?  
  
Коди рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
  
— Просто тут все так... — он неопределенно махнул рукой, не закончив предложение.  
  
— Она говорила, что редко бывает дома. Это, кстати, ответ на твой второй вопрос. Плюс, там совершенно необходимо слегка поправить график увольнительных в вашем двести двенадцатом.  
  
Коди удивленно приподнял бровь.  
  
— Услуга за услугу, — улыбнулся Рекс.  
  
— И чем же ты расплачивался за прошлую?  
  
Рекс отлепился, наконец, от стены у окна, подошел к дивану, на ходу стягивая перчатки и расстегивая воротничок форменного кителя. Сел, откинулся на спину, вытянул ноги и удовлетворенно закрыл глаза.  
  
— Это был, скажем так, кредит доверия, — ответил он, не открывая глаз.  
  
Он почувствовал, как диван слегка проседает под весом садящегося рядом с ним Коди.  
  
— Кредит доверия? — в голосе Коди не было ни капли раздражения, только легкое удивление, — и как же давно она в курсе, — пауза, — наших отношений?  
  
Рекс вздохнул.  
  
— Честно говоря, еще она была в курсе еще до того, как наши отношения вообще начали существовать.  
  
Глаза пришлось открыть — Рекс ни за что и никогда не позволял себе пропускать зрелище смеющегося Коди.  
  
— Мне, пожалуй, действительно стоит познакомиться с ней поближе.  
  
Рекс с преувеличенной серьезностью кивнул.  
  
— Обязательно. И в чем твой третий вопрос? Ну, если опустить тот факт, что между вторым и третьим ты умудрился задать еще четыре.  
  
— Зачем? — Коди поднял руку, заметив, что Рекс нахмурился, — В смысле, я понимаю, мотели меня самого достали, но не усложнит ли это все еще больше?  
  
Рекс плечами оттолкнулся от спинки дивана, выпрямляясь и на несколько секунд задумался, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Нет, — наконец, мотнул он головой. — Не усложнит. Просто идея была в том, чтобы, ну... побыть немного людьми, настоящими людьми, понимаешь? Я знаю, что смена места не спасет нас от внезапных вызовов и вопящих среди ночи комлинков, но... но мне хочется просыпаться утром и видеть не осточертевшие серые стены казармы и не калейдоскоп странных продуктов творчества гениев дизайнерской мысли — помнишь тот мотель, в котором стены переливались четырьмя цветами? — станг, Коди я думал я ослепну на всю жизнь, вот не это все а что-то... ну, обыденное. Как у обычных, нормальных людей. Кстати, классные обои, правда? И желательно, чтобы обстановка не менялась каждый раз. И к тому же, если выдастся свободное утро, не надо будет выметаться срочно из номера, и может я даже приготовлю тебе завтрак…  
  
— Я как-то упустил тот момент, когда ты научился готовить…  
  
— Хорошо, ты приготовишь мне завтрак — улыбнулся Рекс, — и вообще не придирайся к словам, я тут пытаюсь вроде как объяснить свою позицию и сказать, что я тебя слишком люблю, чтобы продолжать водить по всяким странным и неподходящим местам — кстати, представляешь, в одном из мотелей когда-то убили хозяина в одном из номеров и никому не сказали в каком, хорошо, что мы там не были никогда... Коди? Коди, почему ты на меня так странно смотришь?  


***

  
  
— Рекс?  
  
— Ммм?  
  
— Ты только в шкаф не заглядывай.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Иначе мы никогда отсюда не выйдем.


End file.
